I'm with her right now
by oliviahotchner
Summary: Haley left Hotch broken into pieces but Emily managed to help him to get up. Now she wants him back. Will he go back to her? Short, silly, fluffy. ONESHOT.
**A/N: Wow, two oneshots in two days, I'm proud of me! I was listening to this song last night and this idea just came out of nowhere. It's short and I wrote in like half hour so I'm sorry if it's not my best work, but I hope you like it. It's based on a song called "É com ela que eu estou" (It's with her that I am). It sets on Season 3, after Haley left. It's very silly fluffy with a slight angst and it has something I love: Passionate Hotch!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own neither CM or the song.**

I'M WITH HER RIGHT NOW

Hotch was finishing the pasta for his dinner with Emily when there was a knock on the door. It was six fifteen and Emily wouldn't be there until seven and she already had the key so he looked at the peephole to see who it was and groaned at the sight of his ex-wife. "Haley". He greeted her opening the door.

"Can I come in?" She asked and he stepped to the side to allow her pass.

"What can I do for you?"

She looked at his apartment, cataloguing every piece of furniture until focusing on a small frame hanging on the living room wall. It was the first picture of Hotch and Emily together and he was holding her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist and her head tilted slightly to the side while he was kissing her cheek. She sniffed a little and looked at him. "I smell pasta… Dinner plans?"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes and simply nodded. "Yes, Em will be here soon. What can I do for you, Haley?" He asked again.

He saw her sighing and dropping her purse on the couch. "I can't do this anymore, Aaron…" She started.

"Do what exactly?" He asked frowning and crossing his arms on his chest.

"This little fling with you and your agent. You know it's not going to work, Aaron… why you don't just come back home and we'll forget about the past and move forward with our family?" She asked.

He looked at her dumbfounded for a few seconds before letting out a snort. "Are you insane?" He asked and saw her widening her eyes. He was tired of her comments about his relationship with Emily. It was now nine months since he went home to find Haley and Jack gone and a little more than three months since he gave into his feelings and started a relationship with Emily. "What happened? Your boyfriend dumped you and now suddenly you want me back? Do you really think I can just go back home and start playing happy family with you? It doesn't work like that, Haley…" He spat.

"Aaron, think about Jack. It would be the best for him to have both his parents at home…" She started but he cut her.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare to put my son in this little game of yours… you didn't think about him when you started to sleep with that asshole and break every single vow we made. You didn't think about him when you packed all your things and his and left without even a warning! You didn't think about him when you spent almost two months not allowing me to speak with him, let alone see him! So don't you dare right now to start with this little speech about what it's better for Jack because you have no right to do so!" He said pointing a finger to her.

"Aaron… I know I made a lot of mistakes, I know I hurt you but I've changed… I've learnt my lesson… I'm asking you another chance for us… come back home babe, let's try again…" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Haley. It's a little late for that". He said shaking his head.

"Why Aaron? Because of her? We both know this thing between you two it's not serious… you were just lonely and hurt and she was there, offering herself to you… I understand, I really do. I don't judge you…" She said taking a step towards him but he just stepped back.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Emily. You don't know anything about her so don't you dare talk about her that way…" He growled at her.

"She's not right for you, Aaron! She's not good enough for you and you know it!" She shouted.

"She's not right for me? She's not…? Sit!" He pointed to the couch. When she just looked at him with wide eyes he shouted. "Sit!" She did as he told and he sat on the coffee table in front of her and looked at her with venom eyes. "You want to talk about Emily Prentiss, right? So now you're going to sit, shut up and listen because I'm going to say some things about that woman". He growled.

"Aaron…" She started but quickly stopped at the look on his face.

"It was her who took my hand when you let me go. It was her who accepted me just the way I am, the way you left me! It was her who helped me to get up when I fell. It was her who wiped my tears away. It was her who made me laugh. She accepts me like I am, full of flaws and mistakes. And it's with her that I am right now". He said forcefully.

"But Aaron…"

"But nothing. You have to accept that, Haley, and you have to leave me alone. You lost any right you had to opine in anything in my life when you left without even look back, without thinking about what yours and my son's absence would do to me. You broke me. You left me shattered and damaged and Emily was the one who helped me to pick up every single piece of me and made me whole again. I love her. I'm completely, utterly, irrevocably in love with that woman and one day I will kneel in front of her with a ring just as beautiful as her and I'll ask her to be mine forever. And God help me, she'll say yes. And unlike you were saying I'm absolutely sure that this will last because she saw me at me worst and still was there for me. And that's why she's right for me".

She just looked at him with defeated eyes and didn't say anything else. He then got up and gestured to the door. "Now if you excuse me, my girlfriend will be arriving soon and we have dinner a movie plans. I'll be picking Jack at Saturday morning…"

She got up and went to the door. He opened it for her and she turned back to him. "I'm sorry, Aaron…"

"I know you are. And I really hope you'll find your happiness soon, Haley. Thank God, I found mine. And it's the best feeling in the world…" He said.

Just then the elevator's doors opened and Emily came out, stopping in her tracks when she saw Haley. She approached carefully and eyed Aaron. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect, sweetheart. Haley was just leaving…" He said smiling at her and cupping her face to kiss her sweetly.

Haley stepped back clearing her throat uncomfortably. "I'll just go. See you Saturday, Aaron…"

"Okay, I'll pick him by ten…" He nodded at her and rushed Emily into the apartment without looking back. He closed the door and looked at her, bringing her to his embrace. "You look beautiful, babe…" He whispered and kissed her.

"Thank you…" She smiled at him before frowning. "Are you sure everything's okay? What did she want?"

"Just to clarify some things…" He said shrugging. "Hungry? I made your favorite pasta…"

"Starving…" She said smiling and he leaded her to the kitchen. Just before she sat down he pulled her into his chest again.

"Sweetheart?" He asked and she hummed at him, linking her arms behind his neck. "I love you…" He whispered and smiled at the tears forming on her eyes. It was the first time he had said those words to her and he knew for sure that she would be the last woman to hear them from him.

She chocked back a sob and kissed him. "I love you too, honey…" She whispered tearfully.

As they kissed again Hotch was certain that he had made the right choice. She was the one for him. And it was with her that he was right now and would be for the rest of his life.

 _'_ _Foi ela quem pegou na minha mão quando você soltou,_

 _Foi ela quem me aceitou do jeito que eu sou,_

 _Do jeito que você deixou..._

 _Foi ela quem me ajudou a levantar quando eu caí,_

 _Foi ela que enxugou as minhas lágrimas, me fez sorrir,_

 _Ela me aceitou do jeito que eu sou,_

 _E é com ela que eu estou...'_

 **THE END.**

 **A/N: Did you like it? Let me know!**


End file.
